SCP-001 (Dr. Clef's Proposal)
Summary SCP-001 is a humanoid entity, approximately seven hundred (700) cubits in height, located in an undisclosed location near the intersection of the Tigris and Euphrates rivers. The following features are known about the entity: *A number of luminous, wing-like appendages emerging from the shoulders, back, temples, ankles, and wrists of the entity. Although an accurate count has never been established, most observers place the number of wings at anywhere from two (2) through one hundred and eight (108), with the mean number being four (4). *A weapon, possibly a sword or knife (SCP-001-2). The weapon appears to emit flames at a temperature rivaling that of the sun, based on spectrographic analysis, although there appear to be no destructive effects from the intense heat on the surrounding area. Any entity that approaches within 1 km of SCP-001 is immediately struck by the weapon and obliterated from existence. Any and all hostile actions taken towards SCP-001 have resulted in the annihilation of the attacker, regardless of range. *SCP-001 appears to be standing with its head bowed in a gesture of supplication with SCP-001-2 held in both hands point-down in front of it. Since originally recorded by the Founder SCP-001 has not deviated from this stance. *Human beings exposed to SCP-001 report hearing a voice in their heads, giving them a directive which the subject reports cannot be disobeyed. The most common directive is "FORGET", which results in the subject walking away from SCP-001 with no memory of having encountered it. On rare occasions, however, other directives have been given: the most famous of these is the one given to the Founder ("PREPARE"), which he has claimed formed the impetus for founding an organization to catalog and contain any and all supernatural and/or paranormal artifacts that represent a serious threat to the current existence of humanity. This is the organization now known as the SCP Foundation. *Observers have reported that SCP-001 appears to be standing in front of a gate of immense proportions. Long-range photographs have occasionally detected what appears to be a pastoral grove within, containing numerous other entities of the same composition as SCP-001, as well as several fruit trees of unknown composition. Of particular note are two fruit trees of immense proportion near what appears to be the center of the grove: one, it is noted, appears to be an ordinary apple tree, although the other bears a fruit unknown on earth. It is the avowed belief of the Founder that the gate which SCP-001 guards may be the gate to Eden based on correlations with ancient Babylonian texts and the Dead Sea Scrolls. In which case, one can deduce that the entity known as SCP-001 may be the archangel Uriel. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: SCP-001, "The Gate Guardian", Uriel Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, Likely old as time itself Classification: Euclid/Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation (Its sword can shoot out intense flames), Explosion Manipulation (SCP-001's strikes can lead to spontaneous explosion as it demonstrated by hitting SCP-682), Flight (Levitated from its containment chamber on site 13, has wings), Heat Manipulation (It can regulate the heat of its sword to not harm its surroundings), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (SCP-001 knows exactly when individuals try to approach its radius and knows locations based on the target's place of origin, as it struck a missile approaching hit it also simultaneously destroyed the launch site), Can passively erase anyone or anything that attacks it from existence, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Should it become active, it is capable of capable of causing an XK-Class End of the World Scenario, Superior to the likes of SCP-343's armies, which includes the Four Horseman, who all have a fraction of SCP-343's power, and SCP-682 with its true power restored), Its attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: 1 kilometer (When something approaches it), at least Planetary (When anything attacks it in any way) Standard Equipment: Colossal flaming sword with heat rivaling that of the sun Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Rendered temporarily dormant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sword Users Category:Giants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1